Dreams do come true
by chlodiggitydog
Summary: In a time in France lived a prince who had a right to be king but what he had to do is love someone and earn their love in return. His evil cousin wants the crown that he would do anything to gain it even take the prince's love. Very weak T.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting the girl

**Hue hue hue, new fic time :P I felt like I need to start another story! Especially since I left you guys on cliff-hangers on the other stories and is in the mood of annoying you guys! Lets just get on with the story!**

* * *

It all started in a small village that was ruled by a prince who also was in line to rule as King of France but the only way for him to be crowned he must find true love before he turns 21 or else the kingdom goes to his spoiled cousin, Acel.

One night while the prince was sleeping he had dreamt that he was in his ballroom dancing with a beautiful maiden who wore a golden gown. She had hazel eyes being followed by a head full of brunette hair smiling in a radiant way, like she had found the love of her life.

In the village a young girl had a similar dream where she was in this unknown ballroom to her in front of her, she had golden gloved hands entwined with another hand of a bulkier figure, a man of red hair and gentle blue eyes smiling at her like he had found the love of his life. Little did she know that he had a golden crown that princes wore and very fancy clothes that no man in her village would wear. All she was paying attention to what was his eyes and smile of happiness and joy.

When they both had woke up they were smiling for neither of them had fallen head over heels for a dream especially one that could be made up. They were both hoping that they would meet who were in each other dreams. For an enchantress was about ready to curse the prince but saw that she had a way to get him to love and earn love in return, and for the girl that she wouldn't be stuck with a man who wouldn't respect her wishes in reading.

* * *

Now the following morning they wanted to see if they could find each other, so the prince went off to the nearest village to see if she was there. The village he had went to was the one she lived at.

When he arrived he saw a woman who seemed to be getting harassed by this man who had her book it seemed.

"Excuse me monsieur, but I believe she was reading that." The prince said getting both of their attention and a relieved look from the girl whose book was taken out of her hands.

"Apologizes Prince Adam, but how do you know that?" The muscular man asked.

Adam chuckled sounding a little surprised. "By the look of things she was probably getting close to where her character in the book meets her prince charming as the prince, and at that moment it was swiped from her hands." Adam said knowing what book she was reading and guessing what part of it she was at.

The girl nodded trying to grab her book again from the man hands but only to be able to reach up to his wrists.

"Allow me mademoiselle." Adam said now grabbing the book and handing it to her then whispers towards her "its one of my favorites too." By saying that he was awarded with a amazed look from her. Luckily the man had left them alone most likely grumbling words of a foiled plan.

"You read this book?" She had said now staring into his eyes then finally said, "oh I completely forgot! My name is Belle, a pleasure to meet our prince." She cursty to show respect.

He held up his hands and said "no need to be formal, I only come to search for someone I met in my own little dreamworld." He said now looking at her now curios. "May I?" He asked motioning for her hand.

"Oh! Of course" She said holding her hand in the air for him to kiss.

When he had done so he looked up into her eyes seeing them hazel just like the ones in his dream then mumbled something that sounded like to her 'I recognized those eyes' catching her attention into his own eyes, almost recognizing his own as her prince charming of her dreams.

* * *

 **So? What do you guys think? Hope you enjoy! I've been excited to write this! Ik the prince isn't really stubborn and spoiled but they may or may not have an encounter with Acel. Hope you are ready for more tomorrow if I write it!**

 **-Diggity**


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting the Father

**I've been in a plotting nightmare…. I also was writing a story to get my mind at least a little inspiration… I've been in writer's block.**

* * *

Adam wasn't ready to say his goodbye's now seeing an explosion of smoke arise towards the direction the girl seemed to be going. "May I come?" He asked wanting to see if she needed any help.

She looked at him with curiosity nodding then running off towards the cottage. Running as fast as they could arriving at the cottage near the Cellar of the building. She seemed to be struggling to open the doors as they might've been locked by the explosion itself.

Adam used all his might to open the doors opening a clear passage of smoke and sounds of coughing allowing Belle to run in there while he had waited outside hoping that anyone near the explosion was alright. Now hearing voices in a conversations as he sat there watching the sun start to set now thinking of what to do.

"Papa I want you to meet someone I met earlier." Adam heard Belle say with a tone full of excitement.

Adam looked down at the door smiling when Belle popped her head up and motioned for the door that lead into the house. As he entered he was greeted by an older gentleman.

"Bonjour! What is your name!" The elderly man said reaching his hand out to Adam to shake.

Adam took it and shook finally saying "Adam, Prince Adam." Earning himself a shocked face from the older man.

The older man bowed. "My name is Maurice your highness." He said in a formal voice.

"Please no need to be formal." Adam said helping the older man get up from the bow he had just done.

"My name is Maurice." He finally said.

He walked up to Belle and nudged her and teased "How did you get so lucky." By saying this he earned a blush and a playful nudge.

"How did you get lucky with my mother?" She teased back.

Adam laughed at the teasing war of Father and daughter. Now wishing he had this type of relationship with his own father after his mother died of Illness that didn't seem to have a found cure if he remembered correctly it started with a c. It could've been that the doctor said it was Cancer

"Monsieur may I talk to you about something?" Adam said, wanting to know if Belle had any strange dreams. Even though it sounded weird he wanted to try.

"Uh… sure!" Maurice said dragging him down into the cellar. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Adam sighed, "If it's okay with you could I stop by more often and get to know her more. I just want to make friends that aren't servants or nobles." That seemed to be all he could say trying not to reveal anything strange sounding.

* * *

In a dark room was Acel, Adam's evil cousin who wanted to be king out of his own greed. He seemed to be talking to a man who seemed well built.

"What's been going on in that village lately, have all the girls been taken or only has one interest?" Acel asked the man before him.

The man scratched behind his neck about ready for a scolding. "Most of them, that Belle I have been talking about well let's just say she met with your cousin."

"Gaston! I raised you up from just a boy who was unnoticed and this is how you repay me!" Acel exclaimed very angry at this brute in front of him. Collecting himself he thought of something, "I should go and meet this Belle." Laughing evilly then getting up leaving Gaston in the room.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting much on this story I was in a major writer's block, that's why my favorite thing been going higher. If you are wondering when the life after enchantment will be upgraded I just need to get out of the writer's block on that story. I had a strange Idea for a beauty and the beast thing if you guys want I can post it.**


	3. Chapter 3- The flashback

**Hey guys another chapter for this story. I'm thinking of changing this name so if you guys have great idea's for this let me know! And now on for the story.**

* * *

 _Years before this whole inherit situation even began, an enchantress appeared in two couples dreams who each either had a baby a year ago or recently had one. The two couples were the King and Queen the other ones were an inventor and an artist._

" _Welcome, I would like to have a meeting with you." The enchantress had said to all of them. "As I have seen you each have children of the opposite genders."_

 _The two couples nodded waiting for what she had to say. So she had continued "I would like to alter what fate has decided."_

 _The shorter gentleman spoke "what is their fate already?" he asked very curious what the enchantress wants to do to his daughter._

" _Their fate was for me to curse the king and queen's son and have your daughter come forth and rescue him from himself, for one of the mother's shall die later on. And if it's the prince's mother he most certainly let no one in the way to avoid that is for you guys to tell him that everyone comes and goes." She replied smiling on how this inventor knows what to ask. "Once the time is right, they both shall have dreams, it will make them want to find each other."_

 _The couples seem to be listening as close as they could. The mother of the boy quickly asked, "what dreams will they have?"_

" _The future." She only replied. After a few moments of silence she spoke again, "I want you two to put an inherent for the son, so that he would be more interested to try and find it. If he cannot by his 21st birthday he will not become king but it will give his future cousin Acel a chance to do it."_

 _The king spoke, "I agree with this let us not have our children go through so much pain." The enchantress smiled and showed a vision of the future if she had cursed the prince._

 _Both couples gasp at the sight The beast was on his back while Belle was crying on his chest._

" _No matter what happens, if he fails to do this he will still have one thing, true love." That was all the enchantress had said before the dream was over._

* * *

Maurice rubbed his chin knowing that it was soon time for his little girl to go into her destinie. But one thing he did know that she was going to be happy with this man he met earlier.

"Margaret if only you weren't sick in paris, then you would be able to see your daughter fall in love." Maurice said into the air.

* * *

 **Watcha think about that? I had some fun writing the flashback scene. Hope you guys enjoy this little book.**

 **-Diggity**


	4. Chapter 4- Enchantress's plot plays out

**This is probably the only story I have inspiration on right now so let's continue dreams come true fanfic!**

* * *

The day after the prince had met Belle he started to tell his father all about it. The more the king listen to it the more he knew it was time. He had encouraged his son to go and see her more then when the prince finally left the room he only thought on how his wife could've seen it.

"Oh Aileas if only you could see this moment that we have been preparing for." The king whispered up into the air hoping to be able to send a message to his wife who had died of sickness years ago.

* * *

When the prince had arrived at the village he saw his cousin Acel trying to flirt with Belle but when the prince had looked at Belle she wasn't having it she was facing away from him crossing her arms. When she had saw Adam her face lit up happy to see a friendly figure nearby.

It seemed she didn't care if Acel was a prince she had just got up and ran to Adam very excited. Greeting him with relief that someone who she was comfortable with was nearby.

"I see you've met my cousin Acel." Adam said looking towards his fuming cousin.

Belle looked up in surprise "Your cousin?!" She asked, "that's hard to believe because you're so nice and he's so rude! Talking about himself saying how it's not right for a woman to read. Reminds me entirely like Gaston!" She had said.

"Because Gaston works for him." Adam said glaring at his frustrated cousin who was talking with Gaston.

Belle looked surprised at first then looked up at Adam wondering what made Gaston work for him. "What does he want with me?" She asked.

"Well you're beautiful. And why not go for someone beautiful to be your queen if his cousin fails his test for the throne." Adam said refusing to give anymore details.

Belle looked at Acel thinking more and more about her dreams that has been going for weeks now getting stronger when she had met Adam. When she caught eye contact with Acel she thought _He's not the one, but whenever I look at Adam my mind always screams he's the one._

Adam looked down at her. _I've seen a decent amount of Noble ladies ever since these dreams started to happening but whenever I look at Belle my mind seems to recognize her like it knows something I do not know._

* * *

After an hour to get to know each other Adam and Belle started to become closer. Whenever his mind goes to Belle he always had a desire to make her happy. Whenever Belle's mind came to Adam she always thought, _These aren't the eyes of a snobby, spoiled, selfish prince but more about someone who seems to care._

For a couple weeks Adam always came and visited Belle annoying Acel whenever he tried to talk to Belle about what women should do she always muttered "Adam doesn't seem to see it that way." Acel had ears of a bat so he could hear what she was saying. It had enraged him that she rather go to his weak cousin than rather him who always got his desire. Adam always thought about others.

Whenever both father's see their children thinking, they always knew who it was about. Their children was in the next step of destiny.

The nights passed and the dreams became stronger and stronger for the two. It seemed to be in the enchantress plan that once they each confess their love for each other another dream will reveal that the path they took to get where they are now where the right ones.

* * *

 **Okay so here's this chapter, I am writing the next chapter as we speak! If it's ready I shall post it later today so you don't have much of a wonderation of how I can play with this story! I'm going to play this into two parts! If you want Adam to be king then follow the story after most likely one or two more chapters after this one. But if you want more adventure I will write another story on how this could change and the two groups can be more happy about this! Hope you enjoy this series!**

 **-Diggity**


	5. Chapter 5- Party Preparations

**Here we are for the chapter Party Preparation, the next chapter will be where the two idea's split up. Let me say that I'm on spring break so I can start writing more so you should have some more decent stories.**

* * *

It was five days away till Adam's 21st birthday, they were going to have a celebration and of course Adam had to invite someone very close to him someone who he was planning to tell of his love for her, it was of course Belle and her father.

Little did each of them know that both of their father's had a plan. Maurice was inviting Belle's mother who was in a neutral position and has a bit more strength to prevent the disease that keeps haunting her. Adam's father was planning on having instead of a big party like the rest of Adam's parties are normally except only for those who Adam really wants there.

Belle happened to be very clueless about this party. Waiting for her Prince charming's return at the windowsill. Instead of just only the prince, he seemed to be accompanied by his father the king.

When the normal knocking on the door happened Belle went to answer it. Seeing her prince charming beaming at her with his father right behind him.

"Mademoiselle can I speak with your father?" The king asked.

"Of course your majesty." Belle said confused why Adam has brought his father.

The king put his hand in the air chuckling, "please just call me Vincent. But may I speak to your father?" He asked again.

She nodded and pointed the way to the cellar where her father always was. When the two were finally alone they started chatting instantly just like they hadn't seen each other for years.

"What do I owe of this visit?" Belle asked before they had gone to far into the conversation.

Adam looked as if he just remembered something. "Oh! Well in a couple of days it's my birthday so I wanted to invite you. I have no idea who my father is inviting." He replied.

Belle looked as if she was deciding. "Sure why not! You were at my birthday so I guess it would be fair." Belle said smiling.

* * *

When Vincent arrived down into the cellar he looked around looking for Belle's father. When he spotted the man he went up to him.

Maurice was caught off guard and almost fell to the floor. "Whoa! First a prince comes home with my daughter, now the king comes into my house!" Maurice joked.

The king chuckled at this. "It's almost time." Was all he could say.

"Our children are adults now so it's time to watch them grow into the future law fighting citizens they will be in the future." Maurice replied patting his back. "Hope you don't mind if my wife who is visiting comes? Recently she has been sick but her immune system has gotten a bit stronger so she can travel."

* * *

 **Okay the next chapter will be the divider. I'm going to make another story for the live action movie, it's going to be about Le Fou mostly about a choice he made. But what if he chose another choice? That's what you should be looking forward too! There may not be a lot of activity this weekend mostly because I'm off to the beach!**

 **-Diggity**


End file.
